The use of cardboard gift boxes is well known in the art. Gift boxes have been used for the presentation of gifts for all kinds of occasions imaginable, such as birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, and the like. Many different kinds of gift boxes have been developed for gift presentations, ranging from simple to complex gift box configurations.
Known types of boxes include those having four sidewalls each including flaps at either ends. The flaps are folded over and secured to create a top and bottom. Some other types of boxes include tops that are removable. These boxes are designed such that the sidewalls are fixed relative to one another.
There are many different gift box approaches in the prior art. For example, a box with sides that are typically formed from a single piece of support material that may be scored where the sides and bottom meet. The thickness of the scored area is thinner than that of the sides and bottom. This operates to allow the sides to be rotated upward to form around the item or gift stored within the box and a lid applied over the tops of the sides. Removal of the lid allows the sides to drop away from the stored item that rests on the bottom of the box.
Another known example is a gift box that includes a detachable gift support for insertion into a gift box after construction from a one-piece sheet of material. Gift restraints are provided for restraining the gift on the gift support. Frequently, the gift is in the shape of a card, such as a credit card, and is commonly what is known as a gift card, similar to a gift certificate.
Various types of combination greeting card and gift boxes are also known. One problem with known combination greeting card/gift boxes is that the message or greeting on the front of the product is exposed which reduces the enjoyment associated with the surprise and anticipation in receiving a gift and reading the greeting card message.
Additionally, the gift may be pre-packaged in the box with the greeting card which does not allow selection of a gift separate from the greeting card. Purchasing the card and gift together as a single product does not allow for individual tailoring of the greeting/gift combination to meet the unique needs of individuals and various situations.
Accordingly, even though the above cited gift boxes of the prior art address some of the needs of the market, there remains a need in the art for a more personalized gift wrapping approach.